Sir Dupuis
"Áve María, grátia pléna, Dóminus técum. Benedícta tu in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus..." The prayer, spoken through a throat choked with sorrow, echoes off the walls and off the shelves and shelves of mildewed books and scrolls. The air is thick with the smell of dust and age. The room is alight with the glow of a hundred candles, dancing their slow flickering dance. "...Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus, nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae..." The weeping man kneels, bare-chested, at the foot of a silver chalice, a holy relic. He recites his prayer of penance over and over, his voice shrinking to a hoarsely rasping whisper. His chest is marred with the long crooked lines of a vicious scar, running from neck to abdomen and shoulder to shoulder, the form of a cross. "Áve María, grátia pléna, Dóminus técum. Benedícta tu in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus..." He is haunted by her memory, by the sin of his childhood. His life he gives over in service of the Holy Christ, a payment for his sin... It is not enough, not nearly enough, but it is all he has to give. "...Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus, nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae. Amen." Standing, the warrior slips his arms through his undershirt and pulls a suit of chain-mail on over his head. Over the mail, he dons a bright white tabard marked with a scarlet cross, the symbol of the Knights Templar. Carefully he takes up the relic and exits the small room through its only entryway. He stands squinting for a moment, giving his eyes time to adjust to the bright sunlight, and then begins to wade through the vast pile of bodies strewn about the courtyard. The bodies are those of the warriors slain at his hands and the hands of his knights, warriors who stood between him and the Chalice of Fortitude, unworthy heathens. "Hail, Sir Dupuis! You have the chalice?" Dupuis holds the chalice up, letting the sun glint of its polished surface and then tucks it away as he mounts up on his steed and rides off. His faithful Knights follow after him. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 8 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 150 Abilities *'Knight's Courage': Add 1 to Sir Dupuis' attack dice for every Knight you control within 4 clear sight spaces of Sir Dupuis up to a maximum of +3 dice. *'Tactical Disengagement 7': When Sir Dupuis receives one or more wounds from a leaving engagement attack, immediately roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 7 or higher, ignore any wounds from that leaving engagement attack. *'Chalice of Fortitude': If Sir Dupuis has 4 or more wounds on his Army Card, add 1 to his defense dice. Synergy *Concan the Kyrie Warrior: Knight and Sentinel Enhancement As a Knight, Sir Dupuis may benefit from Concan the Kyrie Warrior’s Knight and Sentinel Enhancement attack and defense bonus ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Sir Dupuis is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. *Knights of Weston: Knight's Courage As Knights, the Knights of Weston may aid Sir Dupuis with his Knight's Courage ability. *Templar Cavalry: Knight's Courage As Knights, the Templar Cavalry may aid Sir Dupuis with his Knight's Courage ability. *Phantom Knights: Knight's Courage As Knights, the Phantom Knights may aid Sir Dupuis with his Knight's Courage ability. Behind the Game When Hasbro printed Sir Dupuis' hit zones, they mistakenly included his shield, however they later fixed this error by stating that Sir Dupuis' shield is not a hit zone. Sir Dupuis is actually named after a real life designer of the Heroscape game: Chris DupuisGuru Introdection *'Tactical Disengagement 7 with Multiple Wounds' After Sir Dupuis is dealt multiple disengagement wounds from a single figure (such as a Knight of Weston, with his Coward's Reward Special Power), does one successful roll of the d20 for Dupuis's Tactical Disengagement 7 allow him to ignore both wounds just dealt, or must he roll again to escape the second wound? Only one successful d20 roll is necessary to ignore any number of disengagement wounds from a single figure. If Sir Dupuis disengages from multiple figures in a single move, he will have to roll the d20 once for each figure, regardless of how many wounds would have been dealt. References Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland